That Boy
by dabeerrel04
Summary: [ NCT ] [ Jaehyun x Taeyong ] [ Jaeyong ] Taeyong yang pendiam menembak Jaehyun si primadona sekolah adalah suatu hal yang tidak pernah orang lain bayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi Jaehyun menyadarinya...tepat ketika senyuman Lee Taeyong ternyata merupakan sebuah seringaian. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

THAT BOY

By dabeerrel

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT © SM Entertainment

OOC, AU, BOYS LOVE, TYPO(S)

-oOo-

Dipulangkan lebih larut dari biasanya itu tidak ada dalam daftar hal yang diinginkan Jaehyun. Dan sialnya, hari ini Tuhan tak mengabulkan doanya. Tidak ada suara yang selalu dinantikan itu -suara bel pulang- walaupun jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Yang ada guru-guru malah menyuruh mereka berkumpul di gedung olahraga. Jaehyun bahkan lupa apa yang ia dan yang lainnya lakukan disana. Ah, kalau tidak salah upacara pelantikan ketua OSIS baru.

Sekarang sudah pukul lima lewat beberapa menit. Padahal rencananya sepulang sekolah nanti ia berniat ke rumah sepupunya, Mark, untuk meminjam sepatu futsal. Bukannya Jaehyun tak punya, tetapi miliknya itu masih sangat baru dan mengkilap. Masih berada di dalam kotaknya. Sayang sekali kalau harus dikeluarkan hanya untuk bermain iseng-iseng bersama teman-temannya. Tentu saja Jaehyun tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Mark. Namun sekarang sudah terlalu sore dan mood Jaehyun juga menjadi buruk, membuatnya malas berbelok ke jalan lain selain arah rumahnya.

Johnny tertawa menyadari mood Jaehyun yang semakin buruk ketika murid-murid yang mereka lewati mulai membicarakan mereka. Apalagi ketika sekumpulan siswi dengan bedak tebal secara terang-terangan menggoda Jaehyun di ruang loker.

Biasalah, Jung Jaehyun itu primadona sekolah.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun itu bukan siswa terkenal yang suka bersikap sok dingin ataupun suka tebar pesona. Tapi ia juga tidak termasuk orang ramah yang selalu menebar senyum dan menyapa orang-orang. Ia orang yang biasa saja dalam menyikapi sesuatu.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan tadi, moodnya amat-sangat-buruk-sekali sekarang. Jadi ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu lagi hari ini.

Halaman sekolah sangat ramai oleh murid-murid yang ingin bergegas menuju gerbang. Jaehyun berjalan lambat bersama Johnny di tengah-tengah kumpulan manusia itu ketika seseorang meneriakan namanya.

"JUNG JAEHYUN!"

Bukan hanya Jaehyun saja yang menoleh, tapi Johnny dan hampir semua orang di halaman ikut menoleh, mengikuti sumber suara yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, memberi isyarat kalau ia yang barusan memanggil. Orang itu berjalan menghampirinya.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Jaehyun. Ia merasa pernah beberapa kali bertemu orang itu di koridor atau kantin sekolah. Jaehyun tahu kalau orang itu juga satu angkatan dengannya. Selain itu Jaehyun tidak tahu apa-apa lagi mengenainya, bahkan namanya sekalipun.

Ia mulai berpikir apakah murid itu punya masalah dengannya? Mungkin saja kan Jaehyun pernah tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di seragamnya. Atau yang lebih parah mungkin pacar orang itu jatuh ke dalam pesona Jung Jaehyun menyebabkan lelaki itu menjadi cemburu.

Oh, Jung Jaehyun, tolong hentikan kenarsismu itu!

Berbagai kemungkinan negatif terus menerus datang ke pikirannya hingga tanpa sadar ia melamun. Johnny menyikut keras sikunya dan Jaehyun baru sadar kalau murid yang memanggilnya tadi kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Jaehyun heran ketika melihat orang-orang yang masih berada di halaman malah memandang ke arahnya. Sepertinya mereka ingin tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi dengan Jaehyun. Terdengar sedikit mengerikan. Seolah-olah Jaehyun akan mati beberapa saat lagi di tangan laki-laki itu.

Jaehyun memindai laki-laki di hadapannya dari atas sampai bawah. Terkesan tidak sopan memang. Tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan saja. Siapa tahu orang itu adalah salah satu teman lamanya yang berubah penampilan.

Laki-laki itu tidak lebih tinggi dari Jaehyun dan tubuhnya kurus. Ia mengenakan kacamata bulat. Jaehyun dapat melihat mata orang itu yang berwarna hitam pekat di balik kacamatanya. Pandangan Jaehyun jatuh pada tulisan 'Lee Taeyong' di nametag seragamnya. Jaehyun mengangguk, yakin kalau ia baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu.

Jaehyun kembali memandang wajahnya.

"Apa ada masalah denganku?" tanya Jaehyun tanpa basa-basi, ia ingin ini cepat selesai. Kalau memang ia bersalah ia akan meminta maaf dan langsung pergi.

Taeyong -murid itu- diam. Terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaannya. Ia masih menatap Jaehyun dalam. Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu buka suara.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Jaehyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan tiba-tiba itu. Terlalu _to the point,_ mengalahkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun membelalakan matanya. Sementara Johnny dan yang lainnya menahan napas mereka. Jaehyun sangat tidak menyangka ada orang seberani Taeyong yang menembaknya di tempat umum dan disaksikan banyak orang seperti ini.

Ekspresi Taeyong juga terlihat sangat biasa. Bukan datar, tapi santai. Tidak ada raut kegugupan sama sekali di wajahnya. Bahkan matanya masih dengan berani menatap Jaehyun.

Terlepas dari keterkejutannya, Jaehyun masih terdiam. Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada Taeyong ini. Ia kan tidak mengenalnya untuk apa ia harus menerimanya?

Dan tepat saat itu Jaehyun melihatnya. Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir Taeyong. Bukan senyuman manis ataupun senyuman ramah lainnya. Tapi senyuman miring. Atau nama lainnya, seringai. Dan Jaehyun tahu pasti kalau senyuman itu tidak memiliki maksud baik.

Ketika mata Jaehyun bersitatap dengan mata hitam Taeyong, otak Jaehyun serasa kosong. Jawaban yang tadi susah payah ia pikirkan seketika lenyap entah kemana. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Taeyong setia menunggunya masih dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

"Aku..."

Semua orang terus menahan napasnya, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Jaehyun. Bahkan Johnny merasa sangat tegang di samping Jaehyun.

"...mau"

Pandangan terkejut dari orang-orang langsung ditujukan ke arahnya, termasuk Johnny. Mereka tentu tidak menyangka kalau Jaehyun yang notabene-nya sudah berkali-kali menolak orang-orang yang menyukainya, kini malah menerima ajakan seorang pendiam seperti Lee Taeyong menjadi pacarnya. Karena menurut mereka, Taeyong itu sebelum-sebelumnya tidak terlihat tertarik sama sekali dengan Jaehyun.

Ini terlalu mendadak.

Seringai Taeyong berubah menjadi lengkungan senyuman lain. Sebuah senyuman yang biasa ia lihat, tapi yang ini Jaehyun tidak merasakan unsur keramahan dalam senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!"

Jaehyun masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Sibuk memandangi punggung kecil Taeyong yang makin lama makin menjauh. Bisikan-bisikan orang-orang di sekitar yang menggunjingkan kejadian barusan tidak ia pedulikan.

Jaehyun tersentak ketika bahunya ditepuk Johnny.

"Hei..."

Lelaki Jung itu menyadari raut kebingungan Johnny. Juga, terlihat jelas di wajah Johnny kalau ia butuh penjelasan. Jaehyun menggeleng lemah.

Jaehyun berujar lirih. "Aku pusing. Ayo pulang saja!"

TBC

Tbc dengan tidak elitnya.

OHAYOU MINNA SAAAAAAN. Ah akhirnya bisa nulis juga. Ini ide mendadak sebenernya. Cuma nulisnya harus melewati beberapa kali proses pengeditan.

Harusnya sih saya update ff secret admirer. Tapi pengen yang ini dulu aja. Jujur saya ga terlalu yakin ama ff ini tapi saya pribadi suka ama ff ini /?. Absurd ya? Wahahaha wajar sih ya kalo yang nulisnya saya.

Oya ngomong-ngomong SAYA NULIS GENRENYA NGASAL. JADI GAUSAH HERAN KALO INI GA SESUAI EKSPETASI HEHEHE

Udahlah pokoknya makasih banyak kalo ada yang nyasar ke ff bejad ini.

Sekian dan terima review :v


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

THAT BOY

By dabeerrel

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT © SM Entertainment

OOC, AU, BOYS LOVE, TYPO(S)

-oOo-

Jaehyun ingat sejak kecil ia memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang dibandingkan anak yang lain. Saat duduk di bangku TK, banyak anak perempuan yang memberikan permen dan cokelat mereka secara cuma-cuma pada Jaehyun. Menyebabkan anak laki-laki yang lain jadi kesal dan iri padanya.

Jaehyun sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena diberikan wajah yang lumayan tampan.

Tetapi ketika kelas 6 SD, Jaehyun dan keluarga besarnya pindah ke Amerika karena sebuah alasan. Orang-orang di negara itu terlihat tidak mempedulikan ketampanan Jaehyun. Mungkin karena Jaehyun bukan tipe kesukaan mereka atau mungkin karena disana banyak lelaki yang lebih tampan. Pokoknya, Jaehyun merasa orang-orang di Amerika memperlakukannya dengan biasa, tidak membeda-bedakannya dengan orang lain.

Dan Jaehyun senang akan hal itu.

Namun kesenangan Jaehyun sirna ketika orangtuanya memberi tahu kalau mereka akan kembali ke Korea. Jaehyun akan tetap menamatkan jenjang SMP-nya di Amerika dan terbang ke Korea sebelum masuk SMA.

Jadilah, di sini ia sekarang, di sebuah SMA biasa. Suasananya sama seperti saat ia kecil, dimana ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tapi yang ini, bisa dikatakan lebih parah. Setiap hari ada saja orang—entah lelaki ataupun perempuan—yang menyelipkan surat cinta di lokernya. Bahkan pernah suatu hari, ia mendapatkan surat cinta dari seorang guru perempuan di sekolahnya, lengkap dengan bekas kecupan bibir berwarna merah samar.

Ketika Jaehyun absen sehari karena demam biasa, tiba-tiba saja rumahnya dipenuhi surat berisi ucapan 'Semoga lekas sembuh.' dan beberapa buket bunga.

Oh man, memangnya Jaehyun akan mati besok!

Intinya sesuatu mengenai Jung Jaehyun itu selalu menjadi berita 'panas' di sekolahnya.

Khususnya kabar seperti ini. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ingin didengar oleh orang-orang di sekolahnya.

Jung Jaehyun punya pacar!

Apalagi orang yang beruntung itu ternyata adalah Lee Taeyong. Siswa yang bahkan namanya saja hanya segelintir orang yang tahu.

Ya, tadinya. Tentu saja sekarang namanya banyak diperbincangkan oleh orang-orang.

Belum genap dua puluh empat jam, kabar mengenai hubungan Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah menyebar luas. Bisikan-bisikan terdengar di berbagai penjuru sekolah. Jaehyun tentu saja risih. Dia itu sama seperti anak yang lain. Punya urusan pribadi. Hal seperti itu tak perlu dilebih-lebihkan.

Seperti sekarang, Jaehyun baru saja memasuki kawasan sekolah, berpasang-pasang mata langsung menatapnya. Tatapan mereka bukannya terlihat menghakimi justru terlihat bingung. Sepertinya mereka masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian kemarin.

Jaehyun melangkah seperti biasa, sambil sesekali menyapa murid-murid yang dikenalnya. Toh, dia sudah sering jadi pusat perhatian. Hal seperti ini sudah diperkirakan olehnya.

Johnny sudah ada di kelas ketika Jaehyun masuk. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Anak berandal seperti Johnny itu tidak mungkin datang ketika bel masuk baru akan berbunyi tiga puluh menit lagi. Bahkan saat kelas sepuluh, Johnny pernah datang sejam setelah bel berbunyi, dengan seragam yang basah di beberapa bagian karena dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah.

Ngomong-ngomong, Johnny itu teman terdekat Jaehyun, kalau tak ingin dibilang sahabat. Ia lahir dan dibesarkan di Amerika sampai kelas delapan. Mungkin karena itu jiwa bebasnya masih terasa dan terbawa hingga SMA. Karena itu pula, Jaehyun yang juga baru pindah dari Amerika merasa lebih klop dengan Johnny.

Johnny menguasai bahasa Korea dari kecil. Ia bercerita kalau ibunya yang memang orang Korea, dari dulu sudah merencakan sewaktu-waktu akan pindah lagi ke tanah kelahirannya. Makanya, sejak kecil kemampuan bahasa Korea Johnny sudah dipersiapkan.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku," ujar Johnny.

Jaehyun mendengus kasar. Sudah ia duga Johnny itu pasti ada maksud lain. Mana mungkin ia datang cepat ke sekolah secara cuma-cuma.

"Dasar kuno! Kau itu tidak punya ponsel, ya?"

Johnny mengibas-ibaskan tangannya sok keren. "No, no, no. Aku akan menatapmu lekat selama kau bercerita. Para psikolog bilang kita bisa mengetahui seseorang itu berbohong dengan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Jadi jangan coba-coba kau berbohong padaku!"

Jaehyun bergidik. Membayangkan nanti ia dan Johnny akan terus bertatapan ketika ia bercerita—itu mungkin saja dalam waktu yang lama—membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Alasanmu sangat menggelikan. Dengar, aku tidak akan bercerita. Kau hanya perlu bertanya dan aku akan menjawabnya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau menatapku nanti!"

Johnny mengangguk, sebenernya tak peduli. "Oke, oke. Baiklah mari kita mulai. Hal pertama yang kuingin tanyakan adalah apa kau mengenal Lee Taeyong sebelumnya?"

"Dari yang kuingat, sepertinya tidak," jawab Jaehyun singkat.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk menerimanya?"

"Karena aku ingin." Lagi-lagi Jaehyun menjawab singkat. Ketika mata Jaehyun beralih melirik Johnny, wajah temannya itu terlihat kurang puas.

Jaehyun menghela napas. Kepalanya ia senderkan ke dinding kelas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu alasan yang pasti. Kupikir sesuatu merasukiku untuk menerimanya."

"Apa kau menyesal sekarang?"

Jaehyun tertegun. Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya. Menyesal atau tidak, membiarkan Lee Taeyong masuk dalam kehidupannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia menerimanya begitu saja.

"Entahlah. Aku dan dia bahkan belum memulai apa-apa." Jaehyun berkata dengan lirih.

Sejujurnya, ia sempat tidak yakin dan sedikit takut. Bagaimanapun juga ia dan Taeyong tidak saling kenal, hanya sebatas tahu nama saja, dan mereka kini menjadi sepasang kekasih yang menghebohkan seisi sekolah.

Belum lagi, senyuman itu ...

Jaehyun mengacak-acak surainya frustasi. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh berpikir negatif seperti itu. Ya, ia dan Taeyong itu hanya sepasang kekasih. Hanya perlu dijalankan layaknya anak muda lainnya.

Johnny melihat Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh.

" _Dude,_ kau berniat memutuskannya?"

Tangan Jaehyun terhenti dan matanya kosong.

-oOo-

Bel istirahat berbunyi diiringi dengan desahan lega para murid yang telah mengikuti jam pertama dan kedua dengan penuh penderitaan. Mereka langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dengan ekspresi seperti baru meelihat cahaya terang di tengah kegelapan.

Terlalu hiperbolis.

Tetapi sepertinya, masih ada satu makhluk yang memilih diam saja di dalam kelas dengan pose bak model. Tubuhnya sepenuhnya bersandar pada kursi dengan kedua telinga yang tersumpal earphone. Belum lagi jendela di sampingnya yang sengaja dibuka sehingga angin masuk dan membuat surai hitamnya tertiup. Ditambah sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah tampannya yang terpejam.

"Hentikan, Jaehyun. Itu menjijikan."

Jaehyun mengintip sedikit. Menemukan Johnny yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Jaehyun berdecak kesal, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata.

"Tidak ke kantin?"

Jaehyun menggeleng.

"Oh, mau bertemu pacarmu, ya?" tanya Johnny lagi.

Mata Jaehyun terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia sempat lupa kalau ia kini sudah memiliki 'pacar'. Pupilnya bergerak menatap Johnny.

"Untuk apa?"

Johnny mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Makan siang bersama, mungkin. Kenapa tanya aku, dasar bodoh." Kemudian berbalik dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang tertegun kembali.

Memulai sesuatu, ya ...

-oOo-

Jaehyun kembali jadi pusat perhatian ketika ia melangkah sendirian di koridor menuju kelas 11 C. Kelas Taeyong. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu. Matanya melotot pada orang-orang yang masih menatapnya penasaran.

Jaehyun menghentikan seorang siswi yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. "Apa ada Lee Taeyong di dalam?" tanya Jaehyun pelan. Siswi tersebut terlihat agak salah tingkah.

"Lee Taeyong? Ia baru saja keluar." Jari siswi tersebut kemudian menunjuk ke koridor yang berlawanan dengan arah datangnya Jaehyun. "Itu orangnya!"

Jaehyun mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya. "Terima kasih." Dan ketika Jaehyun berbalik, otak siswi itu terasa blank. Terkejut dengan serangan yang dikeluarkan sang primadona sekolah.

.

.

.

Taeyong hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depan Jaehyun. Tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tetap saja kalau ingin memanggilnya ia harus berteriak. Saat itu koridor sedang ramai dan Jaehyun benar-benar tidak ingin ia menarik atensi yang lain. Terlalu nekad kalau ia sampai berteriak.

Jadi, yang Jaehyun lakukan hanya berjalan membuntuti Taeyong diam-diam.

Lelaki Jung itu mengerutkan dahinya. Heran melihat Taeyong tiba-tiba berbelok ke arah lain, bukannya ke kantin sekolah. Taeyong terus berjalan menuju pintu utama. Lalu memutari gedung sekolah hingga berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah.

Yang Jaehyun tahu halaman belakang sekolah selalu sepi, apalagi saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Kalau bukan ke kantin, para murid biasanya lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan atau taman samping. Di halaman belakang terdapat tembok setinggi 3 meter yang mengelilingi area sekolah.

Jaehyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taeyong yang aneh. Menggulung lengan blazer sampai siku dan meraba permukaan tembok pembatas.

Mata Jaehyun membelalak ketika melihat kaki dan tangan Taeyong dengan lincah memanjat tembok pembatas iu tanpa tumpuan apapun. Kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu meloncat dari ketinggian.

Lee Taeyong kabur!

TBC

Yeee tbc lagi

Hell-

OOOUUUWWW

Saya muncul kembali dengan chap 2 that boy yang sangat absurd ini. Saya seneng banget waktu tau banyak yg suka sama ff ini. Hehehe makasih banyaaaakkk.

Udah sebulan ya maap lama :" sebenernya yg bikin lama itu balesan reviewnya. Saya gapernah sempet. Oiya saya mau ngomong sesuatu dan itu lumayan banyak.

Pertama setelah saya liat-liat/? lagi saya baru tau kalo sekolah di korea itu kayak gaada gerbangnya gitu/? Jadi semacam langsung pintu utama. Tapi saya ngambil setting sekolahnya kayak di jepang yang setelah gerbang ada halaman baru pintu utama.

Kedua jujur aja saya itu kalo bikin cerita selalu bermasalah dengan keterpaduan paragraf dan keterpaduan kalimat. Jadi antar kalimat atau antar paragraf itu kadang suka ga nyambung. Saya sangat menerima kritikan orang lain. Jadi kalo mau kritik ya kritik aja gapapa.

Ketiga saya sadar kalo ff ini lambat banget alurnya. Harusnya chap ini tuh lebih panjang lagi tapi waktu saya cek wordsnya udah 1k jadi saya bagi dua. Jadi kemungkinan chapnya bakal banyak hehehe.

Keempat chap 2 saya bikin dengan editan yang lebih sedikit dari chap pertama. Jadi maap banget kalo tambah absurd jelek '-'

Kelima...

Sekian dan terima review :v

Oiya ini balesan reviewnya maap kalo ada yang salah atau malah ga ketulis.

 **Kyunie** : hayoloh coba tebak kenapa ehehehe udah di lanjut ya maap lama

 **RPuspitasary21** : wah wah kenapa malah ke si wonu ya :'v

 **anonim** : semoga aja ya nanti ffnya sesuai ekspektasi kamu hehehe

 **livanna shin** : udah dilanjut maap lama

 **:** wah wah wah makasih udah suka

 **JaeMinhyung** : udah dilanjut ya maap lamatryss: udah dilanjut maap lama ya semenya pasti jaehyun dong :" saya gamungkin bikin dia uke

 **sffnnaaa07** : udah dilanjut ya maap lama hehehe akhirnya berhasil juga bikin orang penasaran :v

 **chocolate stick:** wah wah iya makasih udah nunggu maap lama ya saya juga penasaran kenapa ty nembak jae

 **BootyPeachy** : sama sama makasih udah baca ^^

 **Peach Prince:** wah wah jangandong bunuh diri itu dosa loh :'v saya juga sebenernya gaberani kalo disuruh kayak taeyong sih hehe wah makasih udah nyemangatin ^^

 **peachpetals** : akhirnya diterima ya :" ini udah dilanjut ya

 **Jerapinchansoo** : maap kalo pendek T.T saya gabisa bikin yg panjang panjang

 **issbelarine** : udah dilanjut ya

 **mybestbaetae** : kaaaaakkk niiiiddd akhirnya muncul juga huhu makasih kak udah sempet mampir sampe ninggalin jejak begitu

 **Park RinHyun- Uchiha:** udah ya

 **Anaknya Syuman:** lu kelamaan editnya sih -" yang begitu begitu apaan coba :'v gapapa oon yang penting cakep ;v weiiiss jangan bawa bawa secret admirer

 **Jaeyong Twins:** anda tak tau? Saya pun juga :" udah dilanjut yaa ^^ vava pasti inget dong makasih ya udah rnr

 **Jaeyong Princess 2:** cieee swit switPasti dong jaehyun nerima pesona lee taeyong masa bisa ditolak sih ehehe

 **Sebastian Michaelis Em' Bangtan :** ebuset nyelow nyelow :'v coba ya kita bareng bareng nunggu kelanjutan kasusnya hehe

 **alma13** : cerita begini mah cepil yaelah wkwkw tengs

 **VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11:** jadi aadt dong ada apa dengan tiwai :'v udah dilanjut ya

 **LOVEJaeYong** : udah yachittaphon27: udah dilanjut ya

 **sffnnaaa07** : wah kamu keknya udah review sebelumnya deh saya lama banget ya soalnya hehehe maap atuhlah ini udah dilanjut

 **mbafujo:** hehehe namanya juga tiwai harus selalu wew

 **nabillasella:** udah dilanjut ya

Thanks semuanya~


End file.
